Twilight Zone
by DramaGeek2010
Summary: Jennifer Larken is a girl from our world, thrown into the Twilight saga after reading the books. She also finds out that she has another side that anger can bring out, a vampire side.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jennifer Larken drove through the streets of Phoenix, Arizona at one-thirty in the morning. She was going home after night school.

Her family had some financial problems and, since she had flown through school, graduating collage and sixteen, she was working for NASA during the day and earning her doctorate by night. The NASA job wasn't huge but it was something and she could get promoted after she finished her doctorate.

The streets were far from deserted on any given night. Phoenix never slept, ever. There was elways someone on the streets, whether hookers, druggies, or partiers to druck to get where they were going.

Tonight, unlike most nights, there was next to no one on the roads and Jen drove home. It didn't bother her, being a Monday, it was the quietest night of the week.

She drove into the intersection and saw headlights coming toward her. She heard the impact before she felt it. Her head slammed against the driver's side window and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another Bella

Jen opened her eyes, blinking at the bright light above her. She gasped in pain as she shifted her body and cringed at the sterile smell. She felt cords and an assortment of other objects sticking on or in her arms.

A man walked in and smiled.

"You're finally awake," he observed.

On a normal day she would have mad some kind of smart comment like 'I've noticed,' but not now.

The man had blond hair and eyes that she couldn't focus on to tell the color.

"You came in here a week ago," he told her. "We don't know what happened to you. We couldn't find an ID on you and your prints aren't in the system. No one has filled a missing persons report on you."

He picked up her charts as he spoke, examining them.

"Everything seems in order. Are you hungry, miss?"

Jen shook her head, unable to find her voice. He walked up next to her and pulled out a penlight.

"Do you have a headache, miss?"

"No," she replied hoarsely, "and my name is Jen Larken."

"It is very nice to meet you Jen. I have forgotten my manors. I am Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. _Cullen_? Are you serious?" Jen asked laughing. "Sorry," she continued after her laughing subsided. "It just a bizarre coincidence."

"If that's too weird, you can call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," Jen whispered before passing out.

Jen saw nothing of Dr. Cullen until the day before she was scheduled for release.

"Miss Larken," Carlisle said, "I apologize for giving you such a scare the other day."

"It's alright," Jen replied. "It's just Carlisle Cullen is a character in a book I read. It's about a girl who moves to a suburb of Seattle and meets a boy. It's kind of a sappy romance. The boy's father's name was Carlisle."

"Do you have anywhere to go, tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I don't live with my parents."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"I could take you somewhere tomorrow. Shouldn't you be in school? The year is just starting. What are you, a junior?"

"I graduated last year. I've been in night school for the last year and a half."

"We'll have to figure out where you're from. I'll take you out to lunch tomorrow."

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow, Carlisle."

Carlisle arrived at the hospital around noon to pick up Jen. The nurse, following hospital procedure, wheeled Jen out in a wheelchair, and Carlisle helped her into the car.

He pulled up to a small coffee shop and helped her out. Jen looked out at the park across the street and smiled.

After the sat down, Carlisle asked, "What do you do? What are you studying to be?"

"I- I'm a- I don't remember. I don't remember anything."

"No family? No friends? No address?"

"The one thing I do remember is that I didn't have any friends. I was the school nerd. There were some jokes that went along with the book, but whatever. I was happier to be alone."

"What book?"

"_Twilight_, the one I told you about yesterday. Well, seeing as I'm useless from a conversation standpoint, tell me about you. I know you're a doctor."

"Alright then. My wife and I have adopted five kids. She's always had a maternal instinct. Esme and I have three who are in college and two who just graduated this past year. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper and Edward and Alice. Edward has been dating a girl for a couple of years now, Bella."

He looked at Jen who was frozen, her face in shock.

"Jen?"

"It's true."

"What's true?"

Jen's eyes snapped to his.

"Can we go somewhere else, somewhere away from human beings?"

He looked at her in concern.

"Will the park be alright?"

"Fine."

They walked into the park across the street. Jen shivered as an icy wide blew, the clouds threatening to start raining. Carlisle shed his jacket and gave it to her.

"I don't need it," he said.

"I know."

"What was that about?"

"You, your family, everything. I know about you, but I don't understand. Where are Edward and Bella?"

"On their honeymoon. Why?"

"_Breaking Dawn_ hasn't happened yet," she said, more to herself that him "_Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse _have but not_ Breaking Dawn_."

"You've lost me."

"How much are you fighting it, right now?"

"Fighting what?"

"You can stop pretending. I know."

"Know what?"

"I know what you are," she whispered, "everything about you."

"What am I?" he asked with a smile.

Jen looked around for people and, seeing none, whispered, "Vampire."

Carlisle froze, but quickly regained his sense. He stepped right in front of her and looked down into her face.

"You don't scare me."

"How do you know about us?"

"It's complicated."

"Do you work for the Volturi?"

"No, I've never been to Italy, though it has been a dream."

"I never mentioned who the Volturi were."

"Yet, I know, none the less."

He stepped away form her and pulled out his cell phone, dialing.

"Edward," he said into it, "we need you home now. We have a problem in the form of another Bella."

Jen smiled at the phrase. Carlisle hung up the phone and turned toward her.

"You're coming with me."

"Where?"

"My home."

"By the way, I like the description. In the form of another Bella. Meaning a human who knows too much about the vampire world for her own good."

Carlisle stared at her in amazement.

"You know more than Bella did when she first met us."

They got into the car and headed out of Seattle, in silence.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Those You've Known

Carlisle pulled up to his house and relaxed a little.

_How much did she know?_ He thought to himself. _What are we going to do to her? We can't kill her._

"Get out," he ordered Jen.

She followed his instructions and saw the house.

"It's exactly like I imagined it," she said to herself.

Carlisle led her to the front door and opened it for her.

"Carlisle, you're-" a woman said walking into the room.

She froze when she saw Jen.

"Hello, Esme," Jen said smiling. "Carlisle, can I have something to eat?"

"What makes you think we have any?"

"You have to keep up the human appearance."

Esme looked a Carlisle in disbelief. Jen walked away finding the kitchen on her own. She grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator and walked into the living room where Carlisle and Esme were whispering to one another.

After twenty minutes, they began to here voices.

"Did you see the size of the grizzly? That had to be the biggest one, yet."

"Emmett," Jen said, smiling.

"Another human?"

"Rosalie."

A pixie like girl danced over to Carlisle and asked, "Who is she and why can't I see her?"

"Alice."

A blond boy walked in with a slightly scared expression on his face.

"Don't worry Jasper. You won't hurt me."

"What is she feeling, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"She's completely calm, no fear."

"I'm going to sleep," Jen informed them. "Please, make an attempt to be quiet, Emmett."

"What?" he asked.

"You have trouble being quiet."

The next day the Cullens went to the airport to pick up Edward and Bella. Jen started by watching TV, but after a while got bored. She walked over the the piano and sat on the bench. She pushed the cover off the keys and stared at them. She took a deep breath and played a chord.

She began to play a sinple melody that morphed into a faster more complicated one.

The Cullens pulled into the garage and heard the music. They entered the house silently. Jen continued to play. She began to play a song they all recognized as bella's Lullaby. As she played it changed, sped up, switched keys, then, Jen began to play the melody with both hands, one major, one minor. They cut out as she ran her hand down the keys, hitting every note in a run. She changed it back to the original, and Edward walked over and hit the keys, making her jump. She spun and looked at him, a smile breaking out across her face.

"Edward Cullen," Jen said.

She looked over toward the rest of the Cullens.

"And darling Bella."

"Yes, Carlisle, she is that," Edward said

"I'm what?"

"Confusing. You don't smell appetizing and…"

"You can't read my mind? Alice can't see me."

"You work for the Volturi."

"I already told Carlisle I didn't. If I did, would I know about the wolf pack? Or the latest development?"

"Which is what?

"Bella being pregnant."

They stared at her in disbelief.

"Bella being what?"

"You didn't know?"

"She's not pregnant."

"Whoops, sorry."

"Edward," Bella said, "She's right. I am."

The Cullens looked at Jen in shock. Jen shrugged and stood.

"How do you know so much about us?" Edward asked.

"Books."

"What books?"

"Books that are written from Bella's point of view."

"What do you know?"

"There is a coven in Denali that are vegetarians, Bella is _la suo cantante,_ everything about your pasts, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, their guard, their city, their rules, the little wolf pack that live down the road, the treaty, James, Victoria, and Laurent, the fact that you left, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, Eleazer, Sasha, Vasilii, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, Tia, Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Vladimir, Stefan, Alistair, Peter, Charlotte, Mary, Garrett, Randall, Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina, Alec, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Demitri, Felix, Heidi, Jane, Reneta, Santiago, Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora, Marcus, Didyme. Need I continue?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Far From Ordinary

The Cullens stood frozen, still as statues. Jen began to feel the need to leave.

"Whose car can I borrow?" she asked.

Edward handed her his keys, and she walked into the garage.

"Does she know which car is yours?" Bella asked quietly.

An engine roared to life.

"Of course, she does."

"Can we trust her?" Carlisle asked. "I was hoping you could tell us something."

"We need to keep an eye on her," Edward said. "Keep her here. Get any information out of her that we can."

"So we're going to use her and then dump her somewhere?" Esme asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of use her, and then send her to Italy."

Esme looked disgusted.

"WE need to see what see knows, first."

* * *

Jen

I raced down the road.

_No wonder Edward loves this car._

I drove until long after dark and got lost. I saw a group gathered around a fire and pulled off. I killed the engine and got out.

* * *

Jacob

I sat with the pack around the fire. We were waiting for Emily to bring out the hotdogs for us to cook over the fire. She had yelled at us last time we had tried to help her.

A silver Volvo pulled off the road and stopped.

"That's Edward's car," I said.

We all watched as the driver got out. Paul began to shake slightly. Sam put a hand on his shoulder. A girl walked into the light given off by the fire. The breeze caught her scent and brought it toward us.

"She's smells like them," Jared said, even though we already knew that fact.

"Hey," she said, "Do you know the Cullens?"

"Yes," Paul replied with quite a bit of hostility in his voice.

"Can you point me in the direction to their house? I got a little lost."

"Why do you have Edward's car?" I asked.

"He let me borrow it. He was a little hostile when he got home. I'm just giving the family space. Bella wasn't feeling that great."

"Why are you looking for their house?"

"Carlisle is letting me stay there. I can't remember anything about my life."

We looked at each other.

"You want to have dinner with us?" Sam asked.

"I'd love to."

"What's your name?"

"Jen Larken."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sam. These idiots are Paul, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah. This is Emily."

She had just walked out, and he kissed her.

"His girlfriend," I whispered to her.

"Fiancée by the ring," she corrected smiling. "Where are we?"

"The La Push rez. Safest place there is."

* * *

Jen

I sat by the fire long after I had finished eating. The La Push boys had been telling me the cold ones myths. Some of them I had heard, some were new.

"I heard one, once," I said. "I don't know where it's from."

"Let's here it," Sam said. "Maybe it's one of ours."

"Alright," I said smiling. "There once was a girl, a human girl. She fell in love with a cold one, knowing full well what he was. Another cold one, a hunter, began to target her, and she ran. The hunter followed her. He kidnapped her mother to use as leverage. So, to save her mother, she went to him, only to find out he had tricked her. He tortured her, knowing her love would come to find him after. In the end, he bit her. Not long after, he was destroyed by her friends, her love's coven. While the venom coursed through her veins, he did what he did best. He drank her blood. Once she was free of the venom, he stopped himself. She lived, staying human. Not long after, he and a werewolf began to compete for the girl's love."

"That's not one of our stories," Seth said, "at least not one I've heard."

They all shock their heads.

"Of course you have."

"You said you didn't know where you'd heard it," Sam said.

"I lied. You know it, because one of you has a starring role. It's the story of Bella's life."

I laughed at their faces as they looked at me in disbelief.

"Your faces are priceless. I wish the Cullens had been more like you. They just went syco. They just accused me of being a Volturi human. I proved them wrong."

I stood and walked back to the Volvo.

* * *

Jen had only taken a few steps before falling to her knees and grabbing her head.

"Jen?" Jacob said, rushing over to her, Seth at his heels.

Jacob touched Jen's arm. She quickly pulled away from him, snarling. Jacob jumped backward, but Seth stood rooted to the spot, staring at her. Sam walked toward her, and Jen quickly stood.

"She smells disgusting," he observed, "more then spending a few days with those leeches. Her eyes are gold. She has no heartbeat."

He grabbed her and, withdrawing it quickly.

"She's cold. She's one of them."

Sam phased and jumped at her, pinning her to the ground. He was thrown off by another wolf, which growled and stood protectively beside her.

"She has a heartbeat," Jacob said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jen asked, sitting up slowly. "What happened? I must have blacked out."

"You had all the characteristics of a leech."

"Don't call them that!"

Sam phased back, looking furious.

"Seth imprinted," he growled.

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"Who do you think?"

Jen looked at Sam, but turned away quickly, blushing bright red.

"Oh my god, not something I need to see, Sam."

"Sorry," Sam said before phasing back and walking toward his house.

"Why didn't I remember that you don't phase with cloths like they do in Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter?" Jacob asked.

"It's a book. Don't ask."


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

Imprint

Jen

I sat on the ground where Sam had tackled me. Seth stood beside me teeth still bared. He walked over to me, and I rubbed his head. He licked my face before walking over to Emily and disappearing into the trees. He came back a few minutes later with a pair of shorts on.

I stood up and walked back to the Volvo.

"Where are you going?" Jared asked.

"I have to get Edward's precious car back to him," I replied. "See you later."

Once I got back to the Cullen house I had fallen asleep. I woke up the next morning and walked down to the kitchen to the smell of eggs.

"Hey guys," I said walking into the kitchen. Everyone was in there except Rosalie. "I met the La Push boys yesterday."

"Did you like them?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, a freaked them out. I told them your story without names saying it was a myth I heard. When they said they didn't recognize it, I told them it was your life. Their faces were priceless. I blacked out, too. They said I had all the characteristics of a vampire."

"That's interesting," Carlisle said.

"And Seth imprinted on me."

The room fell silent.

* * *

Edward

"Great," Rosalie hissed coming into the kitchen, "You're with one of the mutts."

"Shut up, Rosalie," Jen yelled at her.

"Jen, Rose, stop it," I shouted at them.

"I never believed the books, but now I do," Jen screamed. "You are by far the biggest bitch I've ever met."

"You did _not_ just say what I think you just said," Rosalie said darkly.

"Yeah, I did."

"You will regret that."

"What are you going to do about it, Blondie? Nothing. You touch me, and the wolves will be here in seconds."

Rosalie stepped away from Jen as I saw Jen's eyes flash to a dark golden color before she stormed out.

* * *

Jacob

I heard Jen walking through the woods. I walked over to her.

"What's got you pissed?" I asked.

In response, she snarled at me. I stopped, surprised.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," she said. "It's just that Rosalie gets in my nerves. I don't know how they stand it."

"Bella told me all about her."

"She had to be nice to Bella because of Edward. I'm just there because I'm a human who knows too much."

"Come on, you need to officially meet the guy the imprinted on you."

We began walking toward Sam's house.

"Just to warn you, Leah's pissed now."

"Big surprise."

* * *

Jen

Jacob led me into a small sitting room, where Seth sat, and left.

"Hey, Seth," I said, sitting down.

"Hey, Jen."

He didn't look at me and he bounced his leg nervously. I sat there, chewing on my lower lip. We sat in an awkward silence for a while. I began wishing one of us would say something.

"You're taking this really well," Seth said.

""Of course," I whispered. "Anything to please the object of his imprint."

Jen smiled when he heard me.

"How do you know so much about us?"

"Well, Carlisle and I have figured out I don't exist. He's checked missing persons nationwide. Nothing comes up. Apparently, I worked for NASA because I had an ID in my purse.

"My name's Jennifer Larken. I worked for NASA. I know nothing else about my life. Honestly, I know more about vampires and werewolves that I do about myself."

I had gotten to my feet and was staring out the window. I hugged myself as the realization finally hit me.

"That must be hard on you."

I jumped slightly as I heard his voice directly behind me. I turned around and looked up into his face.

"You have no idea."

At that point, I started crying. All the pent up frustration and anger and fear and sadness exploded all at once. Seth rapped his arms around me as I cried.

* * *

Seth

I held Jen against me as she cried her eyes out. I scooped her into my arms and sat in one of the chairs, still holding her tightly. Jacob walked in and I shot him a harsh glare. He turned and walked away without a word.

After a while, he body completely relaxed as she fell asleep. After a while, Seth stuck his head in, and I nodded. He sat down and looked at me.

"Damn," I whispered so I wouldn't wake her. "She's got it bad, Sam."

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"She doesn't know anything. She can't remember anything about herself. Dr. Fang can't find anything about her either. They checked _nationwide_, Sam. They found _nothing_. It has to be more than coincidence that she knows about the leeches and us. Maybe there is such thing as Fate. She knew everything about that one bloodsucker the Cullens destroyed that bit Bella."

"James," Jen muttered. "His name was James."

Sam and I looked at her.

"I know about Laurent and Victoria, too. And the Dr. Fang nickname."

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"

She shrugged, but didn't move.

"What do you know about Victoria?" Sam asked.

"She's the one vamp in the world who's a bigger bitch than Rosalie. She created a newborn army to get back at Bella. Edward and Seth fought Victoria and some other newborn. You faked an injury to catch him off guard. Bella cut herself to distract Victoria and the boy. Jacob got half his bones broken by a newborn. When Jacob found out that Bella and Edward were getting married, he ran. He hasn't been back very long."

Sam got up and walked out, leaving us alone. Jen's phone vibrated in her pocket. She read the text message and groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice is going to torture me to death tomorrow," she replied.

I gave her an alarmed look.

"She's taking me shopping," she clarified. "I hate shopping with a passion."

"Can't you get out of it?"

"Not if I want more than this to wear."

"I could kidnap you."

"I don't want the wrath of the pixie."

I laughed at that. Alice could be terrifying.

"You know," she said, looking at me, "when I read the books, you were never really described that much. For some reason I pictures you blond."

She reached up and messed with my hair.

"The dark hair is much cuter."

"Are you going to tell me why you didn't tell me you were awake?"

She blushed slightly.

"What?" I asked pressuring her with me voice.

"I like the sound of you voice."

"The pack is always telling me to shut up."

"I would never want you to stop talking."

I pushed her hair behind her ear looking at her beautiful face. I contemplated what to do. I finally moved forward and kissed her. I expected her to pull away from me. We had after all only met yesterday. I was surprised when her hand came up to my cheek.

Her hand was cool compares to my skin, but her touch burned. I broke away from her.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen and seven months."

"Oh thank god."

"What?"

"I just turned sixteen. There's no huge age difference."

"Seth you look twenty- seven."

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Good point."

I kissed her again as she ran her hand through my hair.

_God, that felt amazing._

I heard the door open and expected her to pull away, but she didn't.

"Hey, Jared," Embry yelled. "They're making out. Pay up."

He ran back to the kitchen. Jen pulled away, glaring at the doorway.

"Embry Call," she screamed, "you are so dead."

"How did she know it was me?" I heard him ask.

She stormed into the kitchen as I trailed in her wake. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it backward.

"Ow, ow, ow," Embry said as he bent backward to keep his wrist from breaking.

Jen released him and stumbled backwards. I rushed forward and caught her. She rubbed her face.

"Why am I in the kitchen?" she asked.

"You don't remember trying to break Embry's wrist?" Sam asked.

"That actually happened? That felt like a dream."

"It all really happened," I whispered in the ear.

She shivered and smiled while biting her lip.

**A/N okay there is the newest chapter. I hope you all like it. Please Review. I'll update sooner. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Memory or Something

Seth

"_Why am I in the kitchen?" she asked._

"_You don't remember trying to break Embry's wrist?" Sam asked._

"_That actually happened? That felt like a dream."_

"_It all really happened," I whispered in the ear._

_She shivered and smiled while biting her lip._

"Dinner's ready," Emily said.

I pulled Jen to the table where she sat down on my lap. The kitchen was already tight on space with the pack here. To add Jen pushes it to the limit. Emily set a bowl of spaghetti down. Jared reached for it. Emily smacked his hand.

"Ladies first."

I served Jen then myself, and then the pack dug in.

"My god," Jen choked out as she laughed. "The books didn't exaggerate. You guys eat a ton."

"Books?" Quil asked.

Everyone else stopped talking as they listened. They were wondering the same thing, just didn't want to voice it.

"How do you think I know so much about you?"

She looked right at Jacob.

"Dr. Fang and I don't think I'm from here. We think I'm from another world or dimension. How else would I know who you were, and the Cullens? I wasn't all that freaked out about the imprinting thing. In the books, you got a picture of what one of you was thinking when you imprinted. Being inside a shifter's head is really weird."

"A what?" Jacob asked.

"A shifter, shape shifter. You aren't really werewolves because you don't need the full moon to change. You're shape shifters. You can change forms at will, sort of."

Jacob and Paul started arguing about something insignificant. All I was paying attention to was Jen. She seemed to be having a lot of fun listening to the pack talk. Underneath, I could tell she was still unnerved by the fact that she knew nothing about herself.

I leaned over and kissed her. She melted into me.

"Oh god, Seth," the pack complained. "Get a room. That's disgusting."

I felt Jen go rigid. I looked at her in panic.

"Jen, what's going on?"

Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were closed.

"It's a memory or something," she whispered.

Her hands were clenched into fists.

"I'm a domed room. There is sunlight coming in high windows. The light doesn't reach the floor. There is a dais in the front of the room. There are three doors behind the dais. There are huge doors opposite the dais, behind me. It looks like an old castle. There's a girl. She has short light brown hair. She's wearing dark robes, almost black. There are others coming in. A boy walks up to the girl. She's hugging him. His hair is the same color but shorter than hers. His robe is the same color. The others in the room have different color robes, all grey, just different shades. There are five people in black coming into the room from behind the dais. Two stay by the wall. Three walk toward the girl.

"The girl says, 'We have her master.'

"One of the people in the front steps forward.

"'You have brought corruption into our word,' he says. 'The penalty is death'"

"The girl turns around."

Jen gasps and jerks away from whoever she's seeing. I grab her before she falls backward.

"What else was there?" Sam asked.

"Dear god, I am so screwed."

"Who was she?"

"I think I know but I'm not sure," she said standing. "I have to talk to Edward."

"Why?"

"Will it help if I told you she had red eyes?"

No one said anything. We knew what that ment.

"I thought so."

She ran out of the house. I started to follow.

"Seth," Sam said, grabbing my arm, "the treaty."

Jen hurried back in and grabbed my hand.

"He'll be fine if he's with me."

* * *

Jen stormed into the Cullen house and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. She began drawing the girl. Once she was done, she walked into the living room. Bella lay on the couch looking sick. Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and Alice were scattered around the room. Jen showed them the picture.

"Please tell me you don't recognize her," she said.

"That's Jane," Bella replied weakly.

"Fuck, I was right."

"Bella," I asked, "what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," she replied.

I felt my eyes widen. I ran out of the house and phased on the fly. The pack needed to know.

* * *

Jen

Seth ran out of the house.

"Alice," I called, "I'm taking your car."

I floored the accelerator and raced toward the reservation. I saw Seth talking to the rest of the wolves. I threw the car into park and ran toward them without bothering to turn the car off.

"Stop!" I yelled. "You can't do that."

"Can't do what?" Sam asked, turning on me, his voice dripping with hatred.

"Are you really questioning whether I know what you want them to do or not?"

"That thing could be dangerous!"

He was standing directly in front of me, trying to intimidate me. It wasn't working.

"_Could_ be? That thing _won't_ be dangerous."

"You know that from your little books."

"Yes, she won't hurt anyone."

"We aren't taking any chances," he snapped walking away from me. "Let's go."

I saw Jacob shake his head.

"You've already lost," I called after Sam.

He turned to face me. The pack stared at the both of us. What was I, a human girl? I was standing up to the Alpha of a huge shifter pack. Anger flared inside of me.

"How do you figure?"

"There can't be two Alphas in one pack. You may have been the first to become a wolf, but Jacob has the blood of the Alpha. If he wanted to, he could challenge you here and now. He just doesn't want that power. He doesn't want to kill you."

"How do you know that?"

"My little books." I was mocking him at this point. I was beyond pissed off. I knew about Jacob imprinting Renesmee, but I couldn't tell them that. I couldn't tell anyone. It was dangerous for anyone to know anything about the future. Alice, at least was subjective. I _knew_ some of the things that would happen.

"I don't see how I lost."

"He can choose not to follow you, not to follow your orders. He has that power. As descendant of an Alpha, he has the power to break off, like he just did."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

One Way Mirror

Jen

"_He can choose not to follow you, not to follow your orders. He has that power. As descendant of an Alpha, he has the power to break off, like he just did."_

"What?" he growled at me.

"I won't hurt Bella, Sam," Jacob said. "If that thing is dangerous, we can destroy it after it's born."

"It'll hurt Jen to do anything to the Cullens," Seth continued. "I won't hurt her."

My vision began to cloud over. I could see what was going on, but I wasn't apart of it anymore. I was there, but at the same time I wasn't. It was like looking through a one way mirror, the kind where on one side it's a mirror, the other is a window.

"Take care of them," Sam said, "then we'll deal with the Cullens."

The pack moved toward Jacob and Seth. I felt myself move. I wasn't doing anything. I felt like a puppet. I snarled and sank into a crouch.

At first, I fought the movement. Once I registered what Sam had said, I allowed myself to be a puppet. It felt familiar to move the way I was being moved. The air around me was warm. The smells were all new. I could smell the distinction between each member of the pack. I caught each movement they made.

They all phased. Paul launched at me, while Jacob and Seth took off toward the Cullens. I ducked under Paul and started fighting with Sam. I slammed him to the ground.

I heard myself say something that I couldn't believe. I was instantly in Alice's car, speeding toward the Cullen house.

_How could Sam do that? He turned on his own pack? That isn't fair. They didn't want to do what he ordered so they broke off. And he threatens them? He was just mad that he lost two of his best members. Calm down, Jen. Breath. It's done. It's over. Renesmee's safe. Bella's safe. Calm down._

Once I got there, I hurried inside and found the entire family waiting for me with Jacob and Seth. They all stared at me, shocked.

"What?" I asked.

Alice handed me a mirror. I looked at myself and gasped. My hair was red, but fading quickly. My eyes were gold, Cullen family gold. I sank into a chair.

"Something happened after you two left," I said.

"What?" Seth asked worried. "Did they hurt you?"

"Not exactly. I don't know what happened but I ducked under Paul's attack and pinned Sam down."

They all looked at me in amazement.

"I think I know what I am. When I pinned Sam I said, 'To bad you can't hurt humans, even if I have everything I had when I was a vampire.'"

**A/N Ooooooooooooh what will happen next? Check back next time. Sydney, you can kill me later for the cliffy. :) :) :) :) Sorry it was so short.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Here Sydney, I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow, but since you threatened me, i guess i will post it. :):):):):):):):)  
Don't get too freaked about some of this stuff, i'll explain it later.:):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Chapter 7

Who?

Jen

"_What?" Seth asked worried. "Did they hurt you?"_

"_Not exactly. I don't know what happened but I ducked under Paul's attack and pinned Sam down."_

_They all looked at me in amazement._

"_I think I know what I am. When I pinned Sam I said, 'To bad you can't hurt humans, even if I have everything I had when I was a vampire.'"_

We sat in silence for a long time. Seth and Jacob looked worried. The Cullens wore expressions that were unreadable. By hair was now back to its usual dark blond.

"I still don't understand what that means," Bella finally broke the silence.

"I don't either," I said. "Maybe there is something with that vision I had earlier, the one with Jane."

I told them about the incident during dinner. Carlisle started to pace. Alice had her eyes closed. Everyone was lost in thought save Rosalie. Seth had his arms rapped around me as he stood behind me.

"Did you see anything else?" Carlisle asked.

"I might have seen Alec if he looks identical to Jane."

"That was Alec," Edward said.

"There might have been others but I didn't see there faces."

"You saw the Volturi castle," Alice said. "We'll have to wait until you have another one of those vision things."

"Can't you see anything, Alice?" Jacob asked.

"She's like you. I can't see her for some reason."

* * *

Seth and I were walking around Forks. It had been a month since he imprinted on me. I was getting nervous. I _did_ know that Renesmee was going to be born soon. My phone buzzed in my jacket pocket. I pulled it out and saw _Jasper_ on the screen.

I flipped the phone open and said, "What happened?"

"Are you sure you aren't related to Alice?" he asked trying to poke fun. I heard the stress in his voice.

"What happened?" I repeated.

He didn't answer so I snapped my phone shut and ran toward the car. I got in at the same time as Seth. I raced toward the Cullen House. I killed the engine and ran inside. Bella was on the floor in a pool of blood. Edward was trying to get his venom into her as fast as he could. Jacob was doing CPR. Rosalie was being pulled out of the house but Jasper, Alice, and Emmett. I walked over to Edward.

"Give me Renesmee," I snapped at him.

He handed me the baby, and I held her against me.

"Seth, get me a blanket and some towels."

He ran off and reappeared a few minutes later. I cleaned Renesmee up and rapped her in the blanket. I held her as she smiled at me. I walked into the dining room and sat in one of the chairs. She reached toward my face and touched my cheek. I saw a picture of Bella.

"That's mommy," I told the baby girl. "She'll be alright. I promise."

She showed me a picture of Edward.

"That's daddy. He is very nice. He can read minds."

She smiled and showed me a picture of myself.

"I don't know what they'll have you call me. My name is Jen."

I brushed her bronze hair off his face. I heard Jacob walking into the dining room.

"Jacob," I said, and he froze.

I turned toward him and saw the anger and hatred in his eyes. I shielded Renesmee from him, a mothering instinct kicking in. He stepped toward me the anger in his eyes burning into my own eyes.

"Jacob," I said, smiling at him, "meet the object of you imprint."

"Very funny," he replied not taking his eyes off me.

"You think I'm kidding? Look at her."

He glanced down, and his face instantly softened. He didn't take his eyes off of her.

"This is so messed up," Jacob whispered.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"She could kill me. She is my enemy."

"Jacob, don't you remember what I told Sam?"

"That wasn't BS?"

"No. She isn't dangerous. She may bit you, but it's nothing you won't heal from. Just be careful when you tell Bella. She'll be a bit possessive. "

Renesmee touched my cheek and I knew she was hungry. I walked toward Alice and asked for something for Renesmee to eat. Alice retrieved a bottle of blood and handed it to me. Renesmee touched my face thanking me.

"You're welcome, honey," I told her.

Renesmee asked me about Alice, and I smiled.

"That is your Aunt Alice. She will be your best friend or you worst nightmare, depends on if you like shopping. She can see the future as it stands at the moment. She has a few exceptions, you, the wolves like Jacob and Seth, and me. She can't see any of us."

Alice looked at me, with a questioning expression on her face.

"She asked me about you," I explained as she touched my neck. "She wants me to tell you she likes your hair."

"How do you know?"

"Ask her, not me."

Alice stepped toward Renesmee and allowed her to touch her face.

"That is so cool," Alice said. "How are you not weirded out by this?"

"I knew she would be gifted. Nessa is a sweetie."

"Nessa?"

"Well, Jacob started to call her Nessie, but Bella went off on him because that's the name to the Loch Ness Monster. Nessa-rose, or Nessa, is a character from Wicked, who everyone loves and wants to please. Hopefully, Bella will like it."

**A/N Okay people. How do you like it? Sorry about the name, I had to. :):)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Walking it the Air

Jen

"_Well, Jacob started to call her Nessie, but Bella went off on him because that's the name to the Loch Ness Monster. Nessa-rose, or Nessa, is a character from Wicked, who everyone loves and wants to please. Hopefully, Bella will like it."_

Alice looked at me as if I was from Mars.

"Jacob doesn't call her Nessie," Alice said.

"Jen," Jacob called, "Where is Nessie?"

Jacob walked into the kitchen and saw us. Alice looked me and smiled shaking her head.

"You're good," she said.

"Jacob," I said turning to him, "if you don't want Bella ripping your head off, call Renesmee Nessa not Nessie. Bella doesn't want to have her daughter named after the Loch Ness Monster."

"How do you know? Bella barely even me Nessie."

"Her name is Renesmee. I thought we were passed the wondering how I know things, and it was just understood that I do know."

I walked into the living room which was now clear of blood. I sat in a chair from the dinning room that Seth brought in for me. I sat and ran my hand through Renesmee's hair. I held the bottle of blood for her.

"You are an angel, Nessa," I whispered.

She pushed the bottle away and smiled at me, touching my neck, telling me she liked the nickname.

"Do you like Nessie or Nessa better?" I asked.

I told me she liked Nessa better, and I smiled. If she liked it, Bella would have to put up with it. She was my Nessa, now. After Nessa finished her bottle, she yawned and snuggled into my chest. I began to hum to her before singing quietly.

_We're walking it the air._

_We're floating in the moonlit sky. _

_The people far below _

_are sleeping as we fly. _

_We're holding very tight. _

_I'm riding in the midnight blue. _

_I'm finding I can fly _

_so high above with you. _

_On across the world, _

_the villages go by like dreams _

_the rivers and the hills, _

_the forests and the streams_

_Children gazed_

_open mouthed_

_taken by surprise._

_Nobody_

_down below_

_believes their eyes._

_We're surfing in the air._

_We're swimming in the frozen sky._

_We're drifting over icy _

_mountains floating by._

_Suddenly,_

_swooping low_

_on an ocean deep _

_riding up_

_a mighty monster_

_from his sleep._

_We're walking in the air_

_We're dancing in the midnight sky,_

_and everyone who sees _

_us greets us as we fly._

_I'm walking it the air._

_I'm floating in the moonlit sky. _

_And you are far below _

_sleeping as I fly._

She was asleep by the time I was finished singing. I continued humming the song as she slept.

"Let me take her while you get some rest," Alice whispered from next to me.

"I'm fine," I replied. "I'm not at all tired. I have too much energy to go to sleep. I don't even feel like I need it right now."

"Let me know if you need me to take her."

I saw Jacob shift as her watched me. Alice walked back into the kitchen where Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were. The clock in the hall struck midnight. I continued to hum to Renesmee as she slept. My knees began to scream in protest so I stood and walked around the ground floor of the house. I entered Carlisle's study and sat down on the couch. Seth came in a few minutes later and sat down next to me. I leaned against him.

* * *

"Jen," I heard someone say.

My eyes flashed open to see Alice standing over me. She was smiling. As a ray of sunlight hit her face, I flinched away from her.

"Too much light, too early in the morning," I moaned.

"Carlisle wants to get some measurements of Nessa," Alice informed me. "I would have just taken her, but you would have killed me, and she's attached to you at the moment."

I looked down into my arms. Nessa had snuggled into my zip-up sweatshirt and was holding onto the strap of my tank top. Her head was tucked into the space between my sweatshirt and my body. I suddenly realized that she was really warm.

I looked at Seth and saw he was still asleep. Alice helped me to my feet, and I felt my back crack a few times as I straitened. Alice led me into the kitchen where Carlisle was waiting.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He won't leave Bella's side," Esme said.

I felt Nessa shift, and I looked down at her. Her eyes slowly opened, and she smiled at me.

"Do you want to meet the rest of your family?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, and I walked over to Alice.

"You met Alice yesterday. Then, this is Jasper and Emmett, and Rosalie, and Grandma Esme, and Grandpa Carlisle."

"You think she'll understand what you're saying?" Rosalie asked, sarcastically. "She's a baby."

Nessa touched my face showing me her hurt feelings at being considered stupid. I walked up to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, shut up. You hurt her feelings."

"How do you know?"

"She told me."

"Really?"

Nessa reached out and touched Rosalie's arm. Rose jumped away from her touch in surprise.

"What did you do to me?" she growled at me.

"That wasn't me. That was Nessa. She has a gift. She can show you her memories."

"How do you know?'

"Don't ask, Blondie," Jacob called from the other room. "Don't ask."

**A/N The song is an actual song called Walking in the Air. Don't hurt my feelings. Please review. Please? It's my birthday.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Place Your Bets

Jen

Edward had just left with Bella after her change was completed. I held Nessa against me as we had our conversation. She would ask me something by touching my neck, and I would answer. Seth sat next to us, smiling at, what he heard, own one sided conversation.

I was ushered out of the room as Edward and Bella returned. Jacob tested Bella before letting her inside. Jacob and Seth stood in front of me as I walked into the living room.

"Boys," I hissed, "give her a little credit. She's controlled, more controlled than most normal vampires, let alone newborns."

"You're right," Bella told the Cullens. "She doesn't smell at all appetizing. Neither of them does."

I walked up to Bella, and Nessa touched my neck, showing she was excited that she could finally meet her mother.

"She thinks you beautiful," I told Bella.

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"How do you know?" Bella asked.

"She told me. She also told me she likes the nickname Nessa."

Bella showed her dislike for the name.

"It was either that or Nessie, and I knew you wouldn't like her named after the Loch Ness Monster."

"Where did the name come from?"

"A character in Wicked that everyone loved."

"I guess that _is_ better than Nessie."

I handed Nessa to Bella, and Jacob was by her side in a second, being protective. Bella watched him for a few seconds before her eyes narrowed.

"You didn't," she hissed at Jacob.

She handed Nessa back to me, and I backed away.

"You know I have no control over that, Bella," Jacob said, defending himself.

"Pay up, Emmett," I said. "She's mad."

Emmett handed me a pile of bills equaling three thousand dollars.

"You _imprinted_ my baby," Bella screamed.

Now, we would see who won the next bet. Jasper said that Bella would loose her temper when she found out and attack Jacob, who would get hurt. Emmett said Jacob would make it out unscathed. I bet that Bella would attack Jacob and he would make it out unscathed with another bystander getting injured.

Bella launched at Jacob. Jasper whispered, "Pay up." before he even finished, Seth jumped between Bella and Jacob and fell to the floor. He held his shoulder and groaned in pain.

"Pay up, boys," I said to Jasper and Emmett.

They each handed me four thousand dollars.

"Are you sure you aren't related to Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I'm just good," I replied before hurrying over to Seth.

He sat on the couch as Carlisle set his shoulder. He wasn't supposed to move for the rest of the day, while it healed. I handed Nessa back to Bella after she calmed down.

I sat down with my back against the armrest. Seth shifted so his head was in my lap, and his feet were on the other armrest. I ran my hand through his hair, and he smiled up at me. I pushed the hair away and kissed his forehead.

Using his good arm, he twirled a piece of my hair around his finger. He grabbed my hand gently and kissed my palm. I laced my fingers with his and we sat there, while he fell asleep. Jacob had him out running perimeter a lot late at night. I assured Jacob, his old pack would not attack, but did he listen? No. It's like he's lost and needs directions. He knows I know what is supposed to happen, but he doesn't take my advice. Men.

Carlisle walked over to Seth, and I gently shook him awake. Seth sat up and let Carlisle take the brace off his shoulder.

"Thanks, Dr. Fang," Seth said smiling.

"Anytime, Seth," Carlisle replied, returning the smile.

I got up and walked upstairs to my room. I changed for bed and brushed my teeth. I was putting a CD into my stereo, when someone knocked on my door.

"It's open," I called.

I heard the door open and close before I turned around. I saw Seth standing near the door and suddenly felt self-conscious. I had on pastel pink silk tank top and shorts. The top barely covered my stomach and back, and the shorts where, well, short. I walked over to my bed and pulled back the covers. I sat down and pulled the sheet over my legs.

Seth stood rooted to the spot. He kicked off his shoes and socks and walked over to my bed. He sat down on the other side form me. He reached for the hem of his shirt.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

When I didn't object, he pulled his shirt off and leaned back against the pillows. I felt a shiver roll down my spine. I got up and turning off the lights. I lay back down and felt his arm under me. He pulled me against, and I snuggled into his side.

* * *

I woke the next morning with my head on Seth's shoulder. He was drawing tiny circles on the exposed skin on my back. I ran my hand over his bare chest, as I kissed him neck.

"That felt nice," he whispered.

He pulled me on top of him and rapped his arms around my waist. He slipped one hand under the back of my shirt and ran it up my back. I gasped as fire ran down my spine.

"Lunch," Alice said, knocking on my door.

"We slept a while," I muttered.

I pulled on my robe and we walked down to lunch, if you could call it lunch. It was three thirty in the afternoon. Jacob, Seth, and I ate, while talking to the Cullens. After we ate, Seth and I walked back to my room. I pulled off my robe and began to brush my hair.

I saw Seth in the mirror. He was looking at my back. I turned and saw what he was staring at.

"What the hell?" I screamed.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tattoo

Jen

_I saw Seth in the mirror. He was looking at my back. I turned and saw what he was staring at._

"_What the hell?" I screamed._

Alice and Emmett stormed into my room seconds later.

"What's up?" Alice said as she pranced in.

"Did he hurt you?" Emmett asked, being my big brother.

"No, I don't remember getting these tattoos."

Carlisle was standing in the doorway moments later.

"You didn't have them when you were in the hospital," he stated. "The nurses would have put it in the report."

"That's helpful. Now I have to find out when and how I got them."

I looked at the tattoos in the mirror again. One was a silhouette of a human with diamond shapes surrounding it. The second was another silhouette, but this time it was a dog of some sort. The last was a golden dragon with bat-like black wings. Each tattoo was small, but the dragon was so detailed. I couldn't imagine a human being able to create it. Each scale seemed to have its own shine. There was almost a hint of anger in its eye.

"I like them," Seth whispered as her kissed me neck.

I rapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He ran his tongue over my lip and deepened the kiss.

"Get a room," Emmett said laughing.

I pulled away from Seth and looked at Emmett.

"We have a room," I said to him, "you just happen to be standing in it."

Alice pulled Emmett out of my room and shut my door. Seth pulled me against him and kissed me. I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom to shower and change. Seth knocked on the bathroom door and told me he had to run perimeter, before he left.

I walked down to the living room and took Nessa while the family went hunting. When she yawned, I began to sing her my lullaby.

Once the family got back from hunting, I passed Nessa off the Edward and got ready for bed. I turned on my music and got into bed, after turning off the lights.

I heard the door open and close, then the bed shift as someone sat down. I didn't open my eyes. The person kissed my neck, and I shivered.

"I knew it," Seth whispered.

He pulled me against him and kissed me. He rolled on top of me supporting his weight on his arms. He leaned down and kissed my neck and shoulder. I reach down and pulled off his shirt. He pulled me against him and kissed me.

* * *

I woke the neck morning with my head on Seth's chest. I felt the covers shift by my waist.

"Morning, Seth," I whispered.

He rapped his arms around my back as he kissed me. His warm arms felt nice against my skin. Someone knock on the door, and didn't wait on an answer before opening it. Emmett stood in the doorway as a grin spread across his face.

"Hey, Jasper," he yelled, without needing to, "pay up, Seth scored."

I felt my face go red, which only made Emmett laugh at us. Alice danced in and sat down on the bed. She was grinning like someone from a syc ward. Oh wait, she is.

"Seth," she said, "Jacob wants you to run perimeter when you get up."

I sat up pulling the sheet in front of my chest.

"Go away, Emmett," I commanded. "Alice, close your eyes for a minute."

She complied and Seth got up, phased, and jumped out my window. Alice opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"I didn't say anything," Alice said.

"What do you want to ask?"

"Did you have fun last night?"

"God, Alice, you are sick."

"I know, and you love me anyways, but did you?"

"Yes," I said blushing.

"Then, ignore Emmett. He'll be like that. It's what makes Emmett, Emmett."

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Jen

Seth and I walked toward his house on La Push. The pack was already there as well as Leah and Sue. I was really nervous.

"What are they going to say?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he admitted, "but I'm sure they'll be fine with it."

We both took a deep breath and walked into the house. The living room was nice, nothing like the Cullens, but who has that kind of money? I sat down and rapped my arms around my stomach as the butterflies doubled.

"What did you need to talk to us about, Seth," Sam asked.

Seth looked at me, and I nodded.

"I don't know how to break in easily," Seth said, "so I'm not going to try. Jen's pregnant."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two Sides of a Coin

Jen

"_I don't know how to break in easily," Seth said, "so I'm not going to try. Jen's pregnant."_

The pack fell still. I hugged stomach again. Emily was the first on to recover.

"When's it due?" she asked smiling.

"We don't know," Seth admitted. "Carlisle thinks it might be growing fast than a normal baby, but nowhere near as fast as Nessa. He said it could take three to five months."

Finally, the boys recovered.

"Seth," Embry yelled, "you are a naughty boy."

I blushed badly, and the pack laughed. Emily walked over and hugged me.

"God, they're worse than Emmett," I whispered.

The rest of the visit was torture. The boys were making fun of Seth and me. They finally stopped when I growled at them.

* * *

Two months later

I was now ten weeks along. Carlisle guessed I would be due within the next two weeks. Seth never left my side. Leah actually tolerated the smell of the house to make sure I was safe. She was being protective, but I didn't mind it. She was really nice when she wanted to be.

I always knew what my baby wanted. It was like Seth, the baby, and I were connected.

Seth and I were sitting in Sue's living room with Charlie. He had finally allowed us to tell him about vampires and werewolves. He was still freaked out, but he was getting better. He spent a lot of time at Sue's. Emmett and I had a bet running on how long it would be before Bella and Seth were step-siblings. For once, I could loose a bet.

I was walking into the kitchen so we could eat lunch as pain engulfed me.

"Leah!" I screamed. "Go get Carlisle."

She ran out of the house and phased. Seth held onto my waist. Five minutes later, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice ran into the kitchen. The three of them, Seth, Sue were standing around me.

Three hours later, I was holding my beautiful daughter. Seth had his arm around me and was smiling at his daughter. Carlisle finally let people in to see us. Leah was the first one in.

"I want to see my niece," she said. "What's her name?"

I looked at Seth, who shrugged.

"Anna-Leah Marie."

Leah smiled brightly at the name and hugged me without hurting Anna-Leah.

* * *

Bella, Edward, Nessa, and Jacob stood in the living room. The Denali coven had arrived and had met Nessa. Seth, Leah, Anna-Leah, and I walked in. Leah was holding Anna-Leah. We were barely in the front door when the vision from all those months ago hit me again. I grabbed Seth's arm for support.

"It's starting the same, with Jane in front of me. Jane and Alec are walking toward me. Two figures in gray step forward and pull down their hoods. One is a man. One is a woman. They have shocked looks on their faces, almost disgusted. There is a fire."

I fell to the ground screaming in pain. Fire danced across my vision. In the memory, as I screamed, I yelled, "I will be back, Aro. You cannot hide from me." Everything went black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was on my back looking at the ceiling. Anna-Leah looked at me with concern in her eyes. I smiled to assure her I was fine.

"Charlie," Bella cried, worried, "he can't come. We have to stop him."

"It's not Charlie," I said. "It's Peter and Charlotte."

"How can she know who it is if she's a human?" one of the Denalis whispered.

I couldn't see any of them.

"We've learned to stop wondering," Jacob said.

Bella walked out of the room with Nessa. Edward helped me to my feet. Seth caught me as I began to fall, the dizziness getting the better of me. I looked at the Denali coven, and I felt my jaw drop as I saw the first two.

"Hello," the single man said, "I'm-"

"Eleazer, Carmen, Tanya, and Kate."

"Who did you know that?"

"Like Jacob said, you learn to stop wondering," Seth said.

"Do either of you recognize me," I asked Carmen and Eleazer.

Both shook their head.

"Why would they know you, Jen?" Edward asked.

"They were in that vision."

"Have you thought about the probability that the visions are just your imagination?"

I snarled at him, my vision clouding over. I couldn't see anything but a haze.

* * *

Seth

I pulled Leah away from Jen and Edward, as Jen's hair turned red.

"It's not my fault that I have to compete with Jen just to make myself known," she yelled. "I'm sorry I have to be two sides of a coin. None of it is my fault. You want to blame anyone, blame Aro. He was the one that killed me."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Gathering

Jen

My vision came back with a pounding headache. I groaned and rubbed my temples.

"Why does that keep happening?" I asked out loud.

"What keeps happening?" Tanya asked.

"I keep blacking out."

"You didn't look like you blacked out," Kate told me.

I gave her an odd look as Peter and Charlotte walked in. Edward and Bella introduced them to Nessa. Nessa jumped into my arms and touched my cheek. She didn't see anything, but she heard it.

"Great," I yelled, "I have two personalities. Just what I needed right now."

"This is Jen," Edward said to Peter and Charlotte.

"And you are Peter and Charlotte," I told them.

They exchanged worried looks.

"Don't ask," Edward said. "Who's the next group to arrive?"

"The Irish coven is next, then Egyptian. The Irish will be okay with Nessa because of Maggie, but the Egyptians, Amun will want them to leave. If you get Benjamin on your side, he'll stay, so they all will."

He nodded, and we started waiting for the next group to come. Like I said the Irish were easy to convince. The Egyptians almost left, but Benjamin wanted to stay. Benjamin was fun to talk to. He was curious about why I wasn't appetizing. I told him, and he agreed not to tell anyone.

"Jen," Edward called.

"Garrett," I replied to the unasked question.

"What was that about?" Benjamin asked.

"Eddie wanted to know who was showing up now," I informed him.

I got up and walked into the kitchen. I turned the corner and ran into a tall solid being. His eyes were red, and he stood alone.

"Garrett," I said.

"Yes," he replied. "You're a human."

"That wasn't a question. I was telling you that you are Garrett. Yes, I'm human."

"That's interesting. You don't-"

"Smell appetizing? Heard it, a million times. Have you met Kate?"

Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Mary and Randall," I said without looking at him.

"What?" Garrett asked.

"Edward was going to ask who was coming now."

"Bets?"

"They've learned not to bet against me. They swear I'm related to Alice. So, have you met Kate?"

"No."

"Come with me."

I got Kate and Garrett talking. It was so cute. They were so human to start out, all unsettled and odd. They are so cute together. Now, he won't leave her side, but he doesn't make it obvious that he really likes her.

Finally, Alistair and two of the Amazons arrived. Bella was outside training with Kate and Zafrina. I was holding Anna-Leah as I watched them train. I hadn't had one of my episodes since the Denalis had arrived.

The doorbell rang and I handed Anna-Leah to Leah. I walked into the foyer after they had introduced Nessa. Vladimir and Stephan looked at me as I walked over.

* * *

Narrator POV

"You brought a snack," Vladimir said.

Before anyone could react, he launched at Jen. Her hair flared bright red as she sidestepped his attack. She grabbed his arm and spun around, sending him flying. He flew through a window at the back of the house, shattering it completely. Jen walked over to the window and jumped down, landing gently in a crouch, two floors below. She stood and walked over to where he was, as he stood.

"Got lucky," he hissed.

Jen snarled at him and grabbed the front of his shirt, throwing him across the yard.

"Lucky, am I?" she asked.

He eyes were a pale gold color. She was beside him in a second. She punched him, and he flew into a tree, knocking it down. She spun around and faced Eleazar.

"Do you really not recognize me?" she asked.

* * *

Jen

Who was talking? That couldn't be me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Come on, Eleazer," I said?

How was I doing that? That wasn't me. Who the hell was it?

"You know me," my other personality said. "Do you want to bring up those unpleasant memories?"

"I don't know what you mean," Eleazer replied.

"Don't? When you and Carmen worked for the Volturi, there was a girl Jane brought in on Aro's orders. She was a _corruptive influence_. He sentenced her to death. Do you remember what she said as they burned her? She said, 'I will be back, Aro. You cannot hide from me.' Well, guess what? I'm back."

"Now I have two personalities at the same time!" I yelled.

"Well, I'm _sorry_," she snapped. "Did you honestly want to be lunch?"

"I would have been fine without your help."

"That's rich," she laughed, "coming from a human."

"And who are you?"

"I'm your instincts. I've saved your ass on more than one occasion.

"I don't need you help."

"Shut up," someone yelled.

"She started it," she said.

"God, you are so childish," I replied.

"I sward if you don't shut up," she snarled, "I'll kill you."

"You do realize that if you tried to kill me, you'd commit suicide."

"You little-"

Whatever she said was lost as I screamed as my head erupted in pain.

"I'll deal with you when I can get out again."

She fell silent. I didn't feel her consciousness against mine anymore. I sighed in relief.

"God, she's a pain in the ass."

The vampires around me all shared a look of surprise.

"Well that's one way to tell you that I'm different."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Avari

Jen

We were in the clearing waiting on the Volturi. The Cullens, Denalis, Romanians, wolves, and I were committed to fighting. I didn't think it would come to that but, I hadn't finished reading _Breaking Dawn_. I was now useless.

Anna-Leah was on the reservation with Sue and Charlie. The wolves sat in their human forms in the woods, behind the clearing.

The Volturi entered the clearing, and Edward explained everything to Aro.

"You are hiding the immortal child from us," Aro said.

"What?" Bella hissed.

"He's talking about Anna-Leah."

"She's not an immortal child," I hissed.

"A human?" Aro asked amused.

"Why, yes, I am a human. You are Aro of the Volturi. You are a mind reader."

"Do I know you?"

I stepped forward.

"You don't know me, but I know you. Creepy feeling, isn't it?"

I saw Jane smile, evilly.

"I wouldn't advise trying to hurt me, Jane."

She looked taken aback that I knew her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I have a side you do not want to let out."

There were a few laughs from behind me.

"Where is the immortal child?" Aro asked.

"She isn't an immortal child. She's my daughter."

"You seem a bit young to have a daughter," Aro said, circling me.

My vision clouded over. I could still see. Both personalities were sharing my body again. I smiled.

"I'm older than I look," she said through me.

"Really, how old are you?"

I didn't say anything.

"If you don't bring out both the immortal children, you will be sentenced to death," Aro said.

"We were just here to witness," Amun said.

"Pansy," I hissed.

Alice and Jasper came in with Kachiri, Nahuel, and Huilen. It didn't help. No matter how many times we tried to tell them she was human. Bella sent Jacob with Renesmee, telling them to run. I told them to get to Italy. They couldn't attack in their own city. Then, to keep traveling.

"What's going to happen?" Bella asked me.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I never got to this part of the book."

The Volturi readied to exterminate us. I stepped forward and stopped fighting my other side.

The Other Side of Jen

Jen let me have control. I rolled my neck and shook my arms out. I was back. She was going to let me have this fight. I _was_ a vampire. She was human. She had no chance here. It was only a matter of time before I took over by force, and she'd see nothing.

Jane crouched down snarling, waiting on the command. I mirrored her completely. The Volturi didn't know what to think of me.

"They think you're trying to be all tough," Edward said.

"Tough, huh?" I sneered.

"You have been sentenced to death," Aro said, "for creating immortal children and harboring them and their creators."

"Hey, Aro," I yelled, "I told you I'd be back."

I was the first one to attack, much to the surprise of the Volturi. I tackled Alec and decapitated him. At that point, the battle began. I was lost in the battle until the Volturi began to retreat. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Demitri, Felix, and an assortment of others in the guard were retreating like puppies with their tails between their legs.

Pain ripped through my body from my neck. I grabbed whoever was behind me and threw them to the ground. It was Reneta. Two of the wolves tore her to pieces as fire radiated from my neck. I fell to the ground.

"Jen!"

It was a lot of people. Someone touched my face with cold hands.

"Stay with us, Jen," someone said. Carlisle maybe.

My vision went black for a little while. I began to have a dream. There were three women in a room. I stood there, but there was another girl with me, Jen. The three women looked at us, smiling. One was blond, one brunette, the last had black hair.

"You have done well, Jen," the blond said.

"You have completed your purpose," the brunette continued.

"You will be rewarded for that."

"But, she must take over for you, now."

"She has a job to do, now."

"You will go back to your world thinking this was just a dream."

"you know your job, or you will soon," they told me.

I nodded. They both smiled at me, while the third woman stood in the same icy silence as before.

* * *

Carlisle

The La Push wolves were back on the reservation. No one had left since the battle two days ago. Everyone was worried about Jen. Alice suddenly squealed in excitement.

"Jen's going to wake up in five minutes," she sang, "and I can see her."

I walked into the room Jen was lying in. her heartbeat stopped, and her eyes opened.

"Jen," I said softly.

She jumped as a startled her. I looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling. I ran upstairs and saw her on the ceiling in the hall.

"You have a gift, Jen."

She smiled sadly at me. She brushed passed me and walked downstairs. When I walked into the room, she was looking out the window at the forest. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest. Her hair was an even brighter red then it ever had been. It seemed to defy gravity. I floated around her head.

"Jen, are you alright?"

"I'm not Jen," she said. "Jen's back in her world. Her job here is done. She'll think whatever happened was a dream. She'll finish reading the books and think this was her overactive imagination. She'll think this world is just a book. She'll think there are no such things as vampires and werewolves, no happy ever after, just humans going about their pathetic lives."

She turned around. She had a flawless face that I swore I'd seen before. Her eyes were surprisingly gold.

"My name is Avari."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Fire and Ice

Edward

"I recognize you," Carmen said.

"It's about time," Avari snapped. "I have something I need to do."

She jumped out the window and took off through the forest.

"She's going to break treaty," I said, following her. "She's heading toward La Push."

* * *

Avari

The trees flew passed me as I ran. I needed to see Seth. I needed to make sure he had imprinted me and not Jen. I was almost sure he had, but if he hadn't he would be depressed. I still cared about him. I crossed the border into La Push. I was dead if he didn't imprint on me. I didn't care.

I slowed as I left the woods. I ran at human pace until I reached the Clearwater house. Anna-Leah was dancing around outside. She was definitely part werewolf and vampire. She was growing faster than a normal girl, but not as fast a Nessa. She saw me and ran over, crying, "Mommy."

I scooped her up and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"You're cold, Mommy," she said laughing.

"Yes, I am," I said tickling her.

I brushed her hair off her face. The pack burst out of the house and surrounded the two of us.

"Let her go, leech," Sam commanded. "You are on our land. You may be a guest of the Cullens, but you can't come on our land."

"Come on, boys," I laughed. "You can't expect me to stay away from my daughter, do you?"

"Jen?" Seth had come out of the house.

"Sort of," I replied.

"Sort of," Paul said mocking me.

"My name's Avari. I guess you could say I was Jen's other personality. I was able to show myself on more than one occasion, the first, the night when Jen told you that she knew what you were."

"So, Seth imprinted you?" Quil asked.

"I think so."

Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Nessa showed up. I smiled at them and set Anna-Leah down. My vision blackened. Next thing I saw was Seth lying on the ground, and the pack looking murderous. Nessa jumped into my arms and touched my neck.

_I sat Anna-Leah down and hugged Seth. My hair started to change to black at the scalp and leaked like paint through my hair. _

"_Avari?" Edward asked._

_I moved toward Seth and bit him. I turned toward Nessa and said, "Tell her I'm sorry, but some things are ment to happen."_

I was in shock. There was no way that was me.

"Amethyst," I hissed.

Nessa jumped out of my arms. I started shacking in fury. My feet left the ground. Soon, land was rushing passed, below me. By the time I stopped, there was only snow. If I had been human, the weather would have been bitterly cold. I crash-landed in the snow and ice. I sat there for a long time. My vision blackened again.

* * *

Sam

Seth was lying in the back yard at the Clearwater house. I was the only one there. The vampire venom was fatal for us. If that leech came within one hundred miles of La Push, she was dead. The wind shifted, and the stench of a leech wafted over. A blond girl with brown eyes walked out of the woods.

I launched at her, phasing on the fly. She snapped, and I fell to the ground, human again. She knelt down by Seth and brushed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Sam," she whispered. "My sister doesn't plan these things out. I told her you'd all overreact when she did that, but she never listens to us."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Cassondra. Seth will be fine, by the way. We want him to be. He's needed. Avari was not at fault. She was the tool, Amethyst bit him."

"Who?"

"My sister, Amethyst. Our other sister is Lucinda."

"Nice names," I said sarcastically.

"They're better than our old names that we had in Ancient Greece."

"What?" I asked not sure of what I heard.

"His change is almost done. Avari will be able to help him. This is her second time being a newborn."

Red flowed from the roots of her hair. Avari was in her place. I heard Seth's heartbeat stop, and his eyes opened.

"Hello, Avari," he said.

"Seth," she sighed in relief.

"You have some weird friends."

"Who did you meet?"

"Lucinda and Cassondra."

"Of course, Amethyst is cold to everyone."

"So, I'm a vampire now? Interesting."

"You know?"

"Your friends explained a lot. just not how they could keep me from dying."

"They'll explain eventually."

"Let's go see the Cullens."

Avari helped Seth up, and Anna-Leah ran out of the house. Avari picked her up and they ran to the Cullen house.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Odd Friends

Avari

I walked into the Cullen house with Seth at my heel. The Cullens and Jacob looked at Seth in amazement.

"You're alive," Jacob said.

"Thanks to some friends," I said.

I turned and looked at Seth. His skin wasn't pale, but he did look vampire. He hadn't changed that much. He now looked like any other vampire, perfect with red eyes. Anna-Leah squirmed out of my arms and ran over to Alice. Seth took his chance to pull me against him and kiss me. I rapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey, lovebird," Jacob interrupted, "we have a situation here."

We broke apart to see the furniture floating in the air. It suddenly dropped to the floor. I looked at Seth smiling.

"That was me?" he asked.

"Yes," Alice called, "and guess what else? I can see you, Seth."

"Alright," I said, "I have a job to do."

"And what is this job?" Eleazer asked.

"To destroy what's left of the Volturi."

"Not that I'm against that," Vladimir said.

"But who gave you the job?" Stephan finished.

"The Fates," I replied.

The vampires shifted not wanting to say anything.

"The Fates don't exist," Vladimir said.

"You sure about that?"

"If they did, I'd become vegetarian."

"We both would," Stephan said.

"The Fates control the supernatural world. One created the werewolves. The other two made the vampires and their gifts they are given. They decide who is worthy of reincarnation. Still want to leave that bet on the table?"

"Obviously."

Narrator POV

Avari closed her eyes and when they flashed open they were black. She extended her hand toward the Romanians.

"You will no longer crave human blood. It will not quench your thirst in any way. You dare to gamble with the powers that control your lives and expect to win?"

She turned away from them.

"Very funny, Avari," Vladimir said.

"The Fates don't exist," Stephan finished.

Avari spun around, her hair turning black.

"Don't we?" Avari shrieked angrily.

The Romanians began to float in the air.

"Let this be a lesson to you. _We_ control your existences."

The pair fell to the floor. Avari walked to the center of the room, her hair turning brown.

"I apologize for my sister. She has a temper. My name is Lucinda. That was Amethyst. My other sister is Cassondra. Now, time is short, and you must destroy the Volturi before more innocent blood is spilt.

"Zafrina, your powers are yet to be full discovered. Reach further into yourself. Siobhan, do you recognize your gift, or must we spell it out for you? Garrett, you can take away someone's gift by touch. Liam, can block sound completely. Emmett, you control fire, and fire cannot destroy you, so you are invulnerable. Kachiri, Senna, you control plants, make it grow or die as you wish, but be cautious. Carlisle, you are the opposite of Jane were she gives pain, you give healing. Carmen, you will blend in with you surroundings. Tia, you are a shield to physical attacks, much like Reneta was. Tanya, you are a teleporter. Esme and Rosalie, counter opposites, Esme can erase scent trails, while Rosalie can envision where she wants a false trail to lead, and a trail will be created."

Avari spun around to face Seth, her hair changing to blond.

"As odd as this is, we had to change you. Vampire venom may be fatal to werewolves, but we control who lives and dies. The reason why you and Jacob could put up with the smell no other seemed to be able to endure was the fact that your futures revolved around the vampires. Why do you think your sister can't put up with them?

"Now, you all have a job to do. The Volturi have been in power far to long. They must all be destroyed. Your reason for attacking is being unjustly accused of creating immortal children and the murder of Irina, who was innocently confused."

Avari's hair turned black again as she turned to Renesmee and Anna-Leah.

"You both are to stay on the reservation away from the fighting. No one can harm you there. You two are by far the greatest of my creations."

"She likes to brag," Lucinda said through Avari. "She's the experimenter."

Avari's hair turned red, again, and she messaged her temples.

"Why does my head feel like it's going to implode? Now it's gone. That was weird."

"They did give us gifts," Carlisle said in amazement.

"I'm confused."

Renesmee jumped into Avari's arms and showed her what had transpired.

"I told you I had odd friends."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Lost One

Avari

We had been training for a month. They were standing around the dinning room table planning. They had been training their abilities for two weeks then began to plan the attack. I don't do planning. I make it up as I go.

I stood and slammed my fist down on the table. Everyone fell silent and looked at me.

"You sit here arguing about the best course of action," I snapped, "while they can create newborns. They are desperate. I have orders. Destroy the Volturi. Leave Marcus alive."

"Why are we leaving a member of the coven alive?" Stephan asked.

"He doesn't want the power anymore. They want him because of his gift. Caius is using his gift to tie him down."

"Caius has a gift?"

"Hypnosis. Now if anyone is coming, I'm leaving now. I have friends behind me. I don't necessarily need you."

I walked out of the house pulling my hair into a tight bun. The Volturi didn't need to see who I was just yet. The packs followed me, wanting to fight.

"How are we getting there?" Edward asked.

"A jet I arranged this morning," Alice said.

Hours later, the jet landed in the airport. It was near one in the morning when we arrived. We ran to the city and vaulted over the walls. We found an abandoned building to hide in until later in the day.

* * *

Narrator POV

Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat in the front of the room, surrounded by what remained of the guard. They had created ten newborns to add to the thirty in the guard. The doors to the hall flew open revealing a number of vampires and werewolves.

Aro stood and smiled.

"Two newborns in a coven," he said, "isn't that a bit risky Carlisle?"

"You assume too much, Aro," Avari said.

"So you are Jen, correct?"

"No, Jen thinks what she lived here was a dream."

"Then who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me? I told you I'd be back. Here I am."

"I'm sorry. I don't recognize you."

"You thought I was a corruptive influence."

"And you are a newborn?"

"Yes. You killed me."

Avari pulled the hair tie out of her hair, letting it defy gravity.

"My name is Avari."

She stepped forward, and one of the newborns set her on fire.

"That saves us the effort," Avari snarled.

Out of the fire stepped three women. The fire went out leaving Avari unharmed. She immediately sank to her knees bowing her head to the women. The women looked at her. One had long blond hair and brown eyes, one brown hair and gold eyes, one black hair and gold eyes.

All three wore identical purple dresses. Thin metal spiraled up their arms, and their hair was decorated with gold accents.

"Greetings, mortals," they said together.

"Mortals?" Caius asked with a laugh. "We are not mortals."

"As long as you have a soul that belongs to us, you are mortal," the black haired woman snapped.

"Who are you?" Aro asked.

"Do you not remember us?" the brunette asked in reply. "We met once already, long ago when you were young."

"We have many names," the blond said, "Morae, Moiras, Keras, Moisae, Porcae, Sirens, but the most common: the Fates.

"Well, half of the people in this room have already met us to some extent. Only three have met one of us directly. I am Cassondra. This is Amethyst and Lucinda."

"We are the goddesses of legend" Lucinda explained. "In Greece, I was named Lakhesis. I was seen as the past."

"I," Cassondra continued, "was called Koltho. I was the present."

"I was Atropus," Amethyst said. "I was the future. I am the one mortals fear the most."

"I was seen as the past," Lucinda continued, "because I created the werewolves. I was said to measure a person's life. The werewolves are immortal, frozen until they force themselves to begin to grow again."

"I was seen as the future," Amethyst said, "because I created the vampires. I was said to end a person's life. When a vampire is created, their heart stops beating, making them dead."

"I was seen as the present," Cassondra finished, "because I give vampires their gifts. I was said to give a person their fate, give them their personality."

"We," Amethyst said, "gave Avari this second chance. She deserved it. Just like Irina will be reincarnated. She will not be in this world, like Jen was not in this world, and she will not be coming back, like Avari has."

"But we needed Avari," Lucinda continued. "She is the key to us finding our sister. Tatiana was taken from us by Zeus and Hera just after the beginning of time. They imprisoned her. She is the essence of our power. With her, we could have the power to kill gods. She created the dragons, the essence of our beings, fierce, majestic, docile. They wouldn't attack unless they were provoked."

"When they took our sister, it limited our power. We couldn't give the humans what they needed. We began to loose control of the vampires. The werewolves turned on those they were created to protect."

"The gods came to the Earth and began to hunt the dragons," Cassondra said. "They all had names. We do not forget our creations. We were bound to the spirit world without Tatiana. We couldn't stop them from destroying the dragons. We looked on in horror and disgust. The last dragon was named Zorn. It's ironic because, in destroying her, that's what they caused, fury."

"All of our creation has been corrupted," Amethyst snarled. "The werewolves used to protect the vampires. The vampires used to be vegetarian. It's funny what other gods did to our creation. They wanted us hated so they made it so we were blamed for everything.

"When a newborn baby died, people would blame Cassondra. When misfortune would befall people, they would blame Lucinda. When the young would die, they would blame me.

"We have lost control of that. It was given to Hades. He doesn't care. He wants souls. He's god of the underworld. Why would he care about humans? We only control vampires, and very loosely at that. The only ones we had our hold on were the Cullens and the Denali coven."

"You said you were bound to the spirit world," Marcus said.

"We were until we found our sister," Lucinda replied smiling.

Avari seemed to split in half. One half stood, while the other didn't move from her kneeling position. The fourth woman had long red hair and purple eyes. She wore the same thing as the other three. She smiled.

"I am Tatiana. Avari, you may stand. I admire your respect for us. You will have your wish soon, now that we control what we should have had control over from the beginning of time."

* * *

Zorn-fury in German according to the Microsoft Word translator


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Unexpected

Avari

I reluctantly stood. I kept her eyes on the ground.

"Avari," Tatiana said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "You have done well. Thank you."

I looked up in shock. I felt my jaw dropped as I struggled for words.

"I am just a tool," I finally whispered. "You control me."

Amethyst hugged me. _Amethyst hugged me._ When did Amethyst get huggy? She was always so cold to people.

"Thank you for helping us find Tatiana," Amethyst said. "Have fun."

I smiled as the four women disappeared into flames. I turned toward Aro, who was shifting nervously. I walked toward him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Besides the fact that I have orders?" I asked. "You _killed_ me. Wouldn't you want revenge?"

I dove at him and the battle began. Aro and I were evenly matched, until I started flying. I destroyed him in all of ten minutes. I found Marcus fighting Leah. Caius still had a hold on him. I found Caius surrounded by Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared. I landed behind him, and he spun around. I punched him in the face, and the wolves converged on him. He somehow managed to escape.

A group of the Volturi disappeared. We finished wiping out those who remained.

"How many got away?" Benjamin asked.

"Ten maybe," Edward replied. "There was Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Felix, Heidi, and a few newborns."

"Leah, Seth, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Benjamin, Tia, Kate, Zafrina, and I will go after that group. The rest of you search the castle. Find anyone, vampire wise, and kill them."

* * *

We followed the Volturi's trail into the forest. It didn't take us long to find them. The problem was there was more than ten. It was more like twenty. _Shit._

We started fighting as best we could. We weren't doing all that well. I froze when I heard something running toward us, something not vampire. They burst into sight, five wolves I'd never seen before. They attacked Caius, and he didn't last long. Marcus fell to his knees, finally released from Caius's hold. The new wolves started to comverge on him, but I snarled at them, stepping in front of Marcus. They stalked toward me. Seth jumped in front of me and growled menacingly. They gave us a wary eye before going after Jane. All five of the new wolves collapsed, writhing in pain.

"Bella," I called, "cover the new wolves."

"Got it," she called back.

The wolves staggered to its feet and launched at Jane. We finally succeeded in destroying all the Volturi vampires except Marcus. I walked over to him.

"Thank you," he said. "I've been under his control for quite a while, just after they killed you. Recently, I've been able to fight him off somewhat."

We ran back to Volterra with the new pack of wolves following us. We walked into the castle to Alice running up with seven robes. She dropped six of them on the floor in the entrance hall area, and walked into a side room while Leah followed. The rest of our group walked into the main hall.

"Make it quick, boys," I said.

I began to leave, when I heard a rustle of fabric. A hand touched my shoulder, and I turned. I smiled at Seth and kissed him, running my hands through his hair. I pulled away looking into his red eyes.

"Have I told you I love you?" he asked.

"Not in the last hour," I replied.

He leaned in and kissed me again. I pulled away remembering the new pack.

"We should let them phase," I whispered.

We walked into the main hall and joined our group. The new pack entered slowly. They were all muscular and dark, like the La Push pack, but still different. Leah and Alice walked in moments later.

"What were you thinking bringing a human?" one of the new wolves asked.

We all knew he was talking about Leah. There was no one else he could be referring to.

"I'll show you human," Leah snapped.

She stormed over and punched him full in the face.

"Leah," Jacob warned.

She walked over to the pack.

"So you're the Alpha?" another bay asked.

"One of them. Two packs. Two Alphas. Who are you?"

"I'm Zekia, the Alpha. My pack Torrence, Kamen, Victor, and Demitri. What about you?"

"I'm Jacob. This is Sam, the other Alpha, his pack, Collin, Brady, Paul, and Jared, and my pack, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah."

"A girl?"

Leah glared at him, but froze holding Zekia's gaze.

"Great," Embry hissed, "I'm the only one in my pack that hasn't imprinted yet."

Bella's phone rang, and she answered it.

"Hey, baby," she said, "Yes, you're safe now. We're all safe. Ok, I get her. Avari, your daughter wants to talk to you."

She handed me the phone.

"Hi, mommy!" she said.

"Hi, honey, are you being good for Grandma?"

"Yes," she said unconvincingly.

"Anna-Leah Marie, what did you do?"

"I just had a cookie."

"Before or after dinner?"

"Before."

"how many cookies?"

"I don't know, twenty."

"Anna-Leah Marie, you are just like your father."

"That's what Emily said," she laughed. "Tell Quil Claire says hi."

I relayed the information.

"We have to get going if we want to make the flight to get home. No more cookies. Bye sweetie. I love you."

"Bye, mommy."


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jen

I woke up in the hospital, completely groggy. I heard my heart monitor beeping and had a profound sense of de zavu. My doctor walked in and smiled at me. He had blond hair and dark eyes.

"You're finally awake," he observed.

"I noticed," I replied.

"You've been in a coma for five months. Your parents will be here soon."

"Where am I?"

"Phoenix, Arizona. Don't worry. The amnesia will pass in a week or two."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Seth Clearwater. You can call me Seth. I've been your doctor since you arrived. I've been training at this hospital while I'm getting my doctorate. I graduated high school at thirteen."

"I graduated at fourteen."

"I'm nineteen. It unnerves some people having such a young doctor. I think of it like Carlisle Cullen in _Twilight_."

"I'm seventeen. You read _Twilight_?"

"Yes," he replied sheepishly. "It's kind of dorky, I know. I get made fun of for having the same name as one of the wolves."

"You want dorky, I could have sworn that Carlisle was going to walk in instead of you."

"Really? Why is that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

He pulled a chair up beside me.

"Another time, maybe."

"Do- Do you want to go out some time?"

"I'd like that," I replied, smiling.

"So, let's here that story."

"Fine," I sighed. "No laughing. It was a dream I had. I woke up in a hospital, like this one, and Carlisle walked in."

* * *

Tatiana

We watched the Cullens go back to Forks, Washington with the new wolf pack. Cassie really has way too much fun with her creations. Zekia and Leah really were very cute together. He and his pack adored her. We'd have to go and visit them sometime, now that we had the ability to do so.

Amethyst was obsessed with making her creations the best they could be. Nessa grew up and was the torture of Alice's existence. She hated shopping, like her mother. Anna-Leah grew up slower than Nessa, but soon discovered her gifts. She could shift into a wolf, and change her appearance at will.

Amethyst and Lucinda manipulated all the vampires, making them vegetarian, like we had planned. Marcus was given the castle in Volterra, and turned it into a museum, in honor of St. Marcus. None of the unsuspecting tourists knew it was a museum for himself. He would take groups on tours, telling them "suspected" stories of the saint who rid the city of vampires. He even told people the "conspiracy theories" of Marcus being a vampire himself.

The whole thing was very bitter-sweet for me. My sisters got to change their creations, mold them, manipulate them. I was happy for them, don't get me wrong, but I wanted to have that joy, that satisfaction. I had nothing. My creation had been destroyed many centuries ago.

I walked into my old chambers in our castle in the spirit world. Everything was as it was before. I walked around my room, feeling the loneliness of not having creatures rely on me.

I finally felt the pain of a thousand dragons dying.

I opened my closet seeing the clothes I hadn't worn in two thousand years.

I felt the sadness of the separation that all our creations had felt in the beginning and that we felt since then.

I had always felt it, but had never known the reason.

I finally saw what I had wanted. I picked up the large silver stones and carried them back to my sisters. They looked at me and smiled.

* * *

Avari

I smiled at my extended family. It was hard to explain exactly what I was feeling. I was happy, yet I was empty. I knew it must have had something to do with Tatiana. She had been a part of me for so long, I wasn't used to her absence.

Pain seared through my back, as a flash of light filled the room. All three packs and my family fell silent. A package sat in the middle of the floor. I walked over and bent down to read the note attached to it.

_Avari_

_This is one thing that I need done._

_I know that you will carry out my wish._

_It is hard to explain to you what you need to do with them._

_They are Leben and Todesfall._

_Be careful, they can be very dangerous._

_I will help you control them._

_They need to be understood, and kept secret._

_You of all people know the importance of secrecy._

_I know I can trust you with this task, because you are, in essence, a goddess within yourself._

_Tatiana_

Life and death? I have to control life and death, and with her help?

I opened the box and saw two stones made of a silvery substance. Each of the stones had a jagged line in it. Alice gasped behind me, pointing at my back. The tattoos were now all filled in with black ink. I crunching sound filled the room, and I looked at the box, instantly knowing what Tatiana ment by Leben and Todesfall.

The dragons lived on.

* * *

Todesfall-death

Leben-life

* * *

**A/N Well, that's the end. I hope you all liked it. Eventually, there will be a sequal. For now, that is the end.**


End file.
